


Fashion Shocker

by maeganechan



Series: SemiShira week [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, Tendou is mentioned, Ushijima as well, prompt: fashion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-26
Updated: 2016-06-26
Packaged: 2018-07-18 08:57:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7308439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maeganechan/pseuds/maeganechan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shirabu believed in Tendou when he said that Semi has a terrible fashion sense.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fashion Shocker

Shirabu sharply exhaled through his nose in anger, tapping his foot on the ground and his arms crossed over his chest.

He knocked again, this time, even louder. He did this multiple times just to have Semi get out his damn house.

The team was sent for a bonding ‘activity’ in the mall. However, Semi was late and he wasn’t answering his phone. Unfortunately, Shirabu is the only one who knows Semi’s house. He knows it’s a lie. He was sure Tendou knows everyone’s house. Tendou is scheming something, and he didn’t like it.

Luckily for Shirabu, he heard from Tendou that Semi’s parents were overseas at the moment so he has no problem when it comes to thunderous knockings on his front door.

But it has been solid five minutes and Shirabu is losing his mind right now.

 _That’s it_! He retracted his hand back in an angry manner and opened his mouth to scream Semi’s name when the door snapped open, startling Shirabu.

“Semi-san—” Shirabu started, but stopped when he took in Semi’s appearance. Semi was wearing a gray jacket with the sleeves rolled, a white top under it, black jeans, and black doc martens boots. Shirabu also noticed Semi was carrying a red backpack.

Shirabu is speechless. Semi’s appearance baffled him.

Semi just blinked at him, hoisting the bag higher on his shoulder. “My cousin is here and he takes long ass showers. That’s why I’m late.”

Semi pats him on the shoulder and quickly walks past him. “I’m late so let’s go.”

Shirabu nodded while staring into deep space. Then, he remembered Tendou’s words when he was talking to Ushijima.

“ _Eita looks uncool with casual clothes.”_

Tendou’s jaw would drop by the sight of Semi when he sees him.

**Author's Note:**

> Yeaaahhh I don't know xD this is unedited today :/


End file.
